


eyes on us

by jeonginssweetheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Chan is a camboy, Deepthroating, Implied Orgasm Denial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, They cuddle at the end, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Woojin joins in, both alternate between being dominant and submissive, but Chan still bottoms and Woojin tops, eh, im sorry, its kinda softcore but also kinda really hot ngl, soz :/, uhhh, wait no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginssweetheart/pseuds/jeonginssweetheart
Summary: Chan was a camboy, and Woojin agrees to do a show with him.





	eyes on us

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> subscribe to pewdiepie on youtube  
> unsubscribe from t-series  
> thanks

"Is it on?"

Chan shuffled his weight on the bed, peering forward at the webcam, and nodding when he saw the light flashing. Within a few moments, the chat connected to his live began to fill with regular donators and a few new watchers. He waved at the camera, Woojin copying the action to make it look like he had the slightest idea of what he was meant to be doing.

Woojin's gaze directed on the chat, which was filled with a few compliments or donations of small amounts, however, what stood out the most were the questions of "who is that with you, Chan?" and "who's that other boy?". He glanced up at Chan, who shot a smile at the camera before blindly reaching for Woojin's forearm, wrapping delicate, gentle fingers around his bare arm.

"This is my friend Woojin, he offered to join us on the show," Chan spoke in a way, nothing like Woojin had heard before. He sounded so soft, but his tone was laced with a certain level of seductiveness that almost made Woojin shiver.

Woojin, slightly awestruck, took this as his cue to smile at the camera, muttering something along the lines of "I'm glad he let me join," and accompanying it with a slight breathy giggle. He once again looked at the chat, now filled with even more compliments and welcome messages.

Chan moved his fingers down to the boy's thigh, unconsciously drawing patterns against his bare skin whilst he talked to the audience.

They were in for a long night.

 

 

They were thirty minutes in, but it still felt like they were moving too fast. All they had done so far was answer a few questions or complete small requests from donators. They had kissed a few times, made out, and now, Woojin was sitting with his back to the bed frame, the top of his head just out of the camera's angled view. His boxer shorts were discarded and Chan was now on hands and knees, leaning over his hard cock and tilting his head down to tentatively lick a strip down his shaft. Woojin stared down, his mind racing and his cheeks heated as he struggled to suppress a whine whilst he stared at the alluring sight. Another few stripes were licked down before Chan shyly took the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and suckling.

Woojin threw his head back, a few light moans squeezing from his lips. He heard a ding from the chat, and let his half-lidded gaze fall on the chat, Chan doing the same. A donation, of around ten dollars, along with the message "deepthroat him <3"

Chan pulled off with a wet _pop_ , cutely giggling as he reads the message. His eyes travel up Woojin's body, making eye contact.

"Is there even enough for me to deepthroat?" Chan asks with a giggle, laughing harder when he sees Woojin cover his face with his hands.

"Shut up," Woojin mumbles, but still embarrassed over the fact he was still turned on from the event.

He watches as Chan turns to face the camera, asking in a sly voice, "Should I do it?" Woojin bit his lip and watched silently, as the chat filled with messages and donations, all telling him to do it. Within a moment or two, Chan was back on his hands and knees, holding eye contact with Woojin as he slowly took in his length.

Woojin slightly cringed as Chan momentarily gagged, stopping halfway before slowly taking in the rest. He tangled his fingers through Chan's newly dyed pink hair, marvelling in the feeling of the wet warmth that surrounded his cock. His hips bucked lightly, a few curses followed by a string of moans squeezing from plump pink lips.

Another donation appeared in the chat, fifteen dollars, accompanied by the message "fuck his throat xx"

Woojin bit his lip, as Chan slowly pulled off from his dick, cocking his head to look at the request, muttering an "oh," before a smirk stretched his lips. He shifted so he was kneeling.

"Do you think you can, Woojinnie?" Chan looked hopeful and so fucking needy. His hair was messed and his cheeks were tinged and his lips swollen and tears slightly staining his cheeks from when he took Woojin's cock all the way to the base. 

Woojin gave a shy smirk and nodded, "yeah, as long as you're comfortable with-" his sentence was cut off.

"Of course I am, just, please hurry,"

Chan reached for the camera, passing it to Woojin. He figured he was going to film it in a POV way, so he held it up with one hand whilst the other again tangled in Chan's hair, his grip just a bit harder than before. Chan shifted positions again so he was once again back on his hands and knees, and took Woojin's shaft into his mouth once more.

Woojin waited a moment for him to get used to it, before bucking his hips and groaning at the feeling. He heard Chan gag, but the look in his eyes was showing that he was fine. Woojin began to move Chan himself, gripping his hair and gliding his mouth up and down his shaft, moaning and bucking his hips as Chan had tears form in his eyes until he came to the disgusting noises of Chan sucking his cock and the beautiful dazed look on his face.

 

 

Now an hour and ten or so minutes in, both were covered in cum. Woojin already came twice, but something was stopping the fatigue from taking over his body as the Chan clenched around his fingers and moaned an excessive amount. Both boys covered in a mix of sweat and cum, desperation built up in each of them as they consistently zoned out and completely forgot at times that people were even watching, until they heard the  _ding_ of a donation.

Woojin was the first the to glance at the screen. A donation of 20 dollars.

"fuck him, but don't let him cum <33"

Chan smiled at the screen when he read it, before looking back at Woojin and giving him a half-dazed look, before slightly nodding. Woojin removed his fingers, squirting some lube on his dick and with a quick buck of his hips, he slipped inside.

Another donation popped up in the chat, one of 25 dollars. The numbers were continuously increasing.

"make him ride you"

Woojin changed positions, grabbing Chan and gently moving them so he was no sitting on top of him. Woojin moved his hands to gently grip at the younger's waist, as he began to move.

 

 

The live lasted for two hours. Chan was yet to cum, being denied by the multiple donators who told him not to cum yet. He was sore, and Woojin smirked when the screen shut off.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked, giggling when he saw the younger nod. 

He repositioned himself and began to lazily stroke Chan's cock, thumb swiping the tip and speed increasing until he came with a jolt and string of moans into Woojin's hand.

By the end of it, they were exhausted, sweaty, and covered with eachother's cum. They cleaned themselves up, changed the sheets and cuddled until they both fell asleep.

Woojin could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> um can yall pls follow my twitter @jeonginssweetie because i want mutuals  
> feel free to dm me im lonely
> 
> honestly though my soul completely left my body whilst writing this and im sorry @ anyone who reads this


End file.
